


You meet Zen while he is still in the gang

by chibinekochan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan
Summary: - AU





	You meet Zen while he is still in the gang

You work in a supermarket after school, the job isn’t that bad. The only thing that is bothering you, is this gang that tends to hang around near the store. The owner tried to chase them of, but they keep coming back.

They seem to enjoy hanging around on the parking lot, where they sit near their motorcycles and drink or just talk.

You generally avoid them as much as it goes. They are mostly harmless, but they are loud and rude and sometimes they steal alcohol from the store.

You work mostly just a few hours at the store, and never been in trouble with the guys. They only seem to bother people who annoyed them before. You never go over the parking lot, and ever taking the long way home.

One day you have to take a Saturday evening shift, from a coworker. You are forced to stay after it got already dark. It makes you feel a bit uneasy when you are on the way home.

Your bad feeling seems to come true, when you run into a few of the gang members on the way home.

They seem drunk and you try to avoid them, but one of them spots you anyways. He comes closer with a smile on his face.

“Hey it’s pretty late, want me to bring you home ?”

He sounds really unpleasant, and you rather not want him anywhere near you.

“No, I am good.”

You try to sound confident, but he and his 4 friends look quite scary to you.

“It is dark here though, who knows what could happen on your way home.”

His statement, and the terrifying grin on their faces making you feel really uneasy.

You are not sure what to say to not make them angry.

“Thanks, but I’ll be okay.”

You try to be polite, and pray that he will just go away.

“Ah come on, I don’t bite.”

He smiles kind of unpleasant.

You are not so sure about that, he reminds you of a bulldog.

You step back trying to keep your distance from him and his friends, who are just laughing.

“There you are, what are you doing here ?”

Another guy joins in, and you really don’t think you will be able to escape all of them.

Even when you have to admit, that this one looks more handsome than the others.

“We just saw this cutie here, and thought we could bring them home.”

The guy in front of you looks to the newly arrived member.

He just sighs. “You really think that’s the right way to hit on someone ? You really have to learn a lot Haejung. Look, they are scared of you.”

You had seen this gang member a few times before, his white hair and his eyes made him really stand out.

You think that he is maybe their boss or something.

“I thought I am doing good here, right guys ?”

Suddenly the guy looks like a wet puppy, and his other friends are laughing even more.

You are not really sure what to say to this. Did the guy really just hit on you ?

“He is really not a bad guy, but he is an idiot.”

The white haired guy looks to you and then looks angry towards his friend.

“You are too hard on me, Hyun.”

The guys start laughing again.

“Let´s just go, and you get safely back home alright ?”

Hyun smiles at you and the guys make space for you to pass thru.

You just nod a bit unsure, and go carefully home.

This event really confused you, but you decide to not think too much on it.

These guys are nothing but trouble after all.

The next time you work you really not expect anything, till you see a familiar white haired guy.

“Hey did you get home safely ?”

You are about to call your boss but Hyun sounds serious.

“Yeah of course, and you are not allowed in here.”

You know your boss kicked them all out more than once.

“I know, I just wanted to make sure that they were not bothering you.”

Hyun seems honestly worried about you, but you are not sure if he really is honest.

“I am fine, as you can see.”

You try to ignore the guy as much as you can.

“Haejung is a good guy, he just looks scary. I must give him kudos to talk to you.”

Hyun sounds honest, but you are not convinced, and why should Hyun give Haejung kudos for talking with you.

You doubtfully look to Hyun.

“I actually wanted to ask you out, but he was faster.”

Hyun looks straight into your eyes, this is really effective on you. But you refuse to be flustered.

“I have no interest in your friend, or you.”

You look with a serious face to Hyun.

He not really seems to be surprised by your refusal.

“That is really sad I know a really nice place close by. I’d pay for everything you want.”

Hyun gives you his best smile, and it softens you up but still this guy is obliviously nothing but trouble.

“I have no interest in gang members, and now I have to keep working.”

You not let Hyun say anything more and go to the back of the store.

You look again and he is gone. You are kind of relieved that he just left.

Just a few days later when you are on the way home from your school you see Hyun again, in front of a theater. You wonder what he is doing at a place like this, and when he goes in you think he might want to steal something.

You get curious, and follow him quietly.

If he is really up to no good then you are ready to call the police.

Somehow you lose sight of Hyun and find yourself lost. You want to leave, since you know that you could get in trouble by being here.

“Hey kiddo, what are you doing here ? It´s way too early for the show to start.”

And old man approaches you, he looks like the janitor.

“I am sorry sir. I just saw this guy entering, and I thought he is up to no good.”

You know that it looks really bad for you.

“What guy do you mean ?”

“He is tall, and he has white hair and red eyes.”

“AH you mean Hyun, no need to worry about that him.”

The guy nods and seems not worried at all.

You find it strange to image that Hyun has business at a place like this.

“Okay. I am sorry for entering without permission.”

You feel a bit ashamed of yourself.

“You had no bad intentions, so I will let you off the hook.”

“That is really kind of you Sir.”

You bow, and you feel a bit stupid.

“What is Hyun doing here ?”

You more asking yourself than the janitor, but he answers you.

“That is a good question, you can see for yourself if you dare to.”

The janitor shrugs his shoulders, and is kind of smirking.

“What do you mean with that ?”

You get only more confused.

“Just go in, and see for yourself.”

The janitor points towards the auditorium.

You follow his invite and open the door.

The small auditorium is dark, but there is light on the stage.

You see someone on the stage, performing for an imaginary audience.

It takes you a bit to notice but then you see it’s Zen. He seems to be a completely different guy on stage.

It leaves you quite speechless. You feel completely captured by his performance. Yes he is very over the top, even hilarious, but you feel his soul and passion in every line.

When he is done with his performance and bows down, you clap for him. Before you realize that you are alone here, and just run of in embarrassment.

You run till you are out of the theater, and out of breath. You feel very embraced. Seems like you really had a wrong impression from Hyun all this time. But then again he is in a motorcycle gang.

You ask yourself why he does this. You know that he stole alcohol from the store before, and he always hangs around with these scary guys.

Still, his performance felt real. You really can’t understand why Hyun is doing such things, when he obviously has so much talent.

You make your way back home, but you can’t stop thinking about Hyun. Maybe you really misjudged him after all.

You are so lost in thought that you almost jump, when someone calls out to you.

You turn around you see it’s Hyun. He is breathless.

Did he run after you ?

“I am sorry, but could you keep this a secret ?”

Hyun is barely catching his breath, and you wonder how he knew it was you.

“Keep what from whom ?”

You are a bit confused, you are not even sure what exactly you just witnessed.

“The guys just really can’t know that I am working here.”

“Why would I tell them ? It’s not like I ever talk to them… And there is no need to be ashamed of your performance.”

Hyun looks like just realized that this is true, and then he realizes that you really saw him perform.

“You really saw that, that’s quite embarrassing…”

Suddenly he looks extremely shy, you never thought you would see that day.

“It was really good, I really wonder why you are wasting your time with this gang…”

You know it’s not really your place to lecture him, but it really seems strange.

“You really think it was good…” Hyun sounds doubtful.

“And those guys are the only place I have, they are not that bad, really.”

You see that Hyun looks very sad all of a sudden. You are not sure why but you think that you just cracked his shell.

“It was really something, and I won’t tell them don’t worry.”

You talk much softer to him now and you smile at him.

You think this was all and are about to say goodbye to him.

“That is really nice of you. I know you really not like gang members, but how about having a meal to thank you for keeping my secret.”

Hyun seems to be serious and now were you seen some more of him you feel more curious.

“Okay, but it’s not a date.”

You are still not a hundred percent sure about trusting him, but you are willing to give him a chance at least.

“That is fine with me.”

Hyun shrugs but he seems overly happy still.

During your meal Hyun tells you a bit over his past, how he left his home, but this is all really hurtful to him so you not dig deeper.

You understand him much better after that, and then he tells you about his dream to get on stage and perform. Like he did today, but in front of a huge crowd. He seems to fully of life when he tells you about this that you can’t help but picture it too.

You feel like he really could do it and you tell him that, what really flusters Hyun.

You spend the rest of the day with him without even noticing it, you talk about your dreams, and he encourages you to go for it as well. He really is nothing but sweet to you.

In the end you let him bring you home, and you kiss him on the cheek.

Despite him being still in the gang you start to date Hyun.

Your feelings only getting stronger, while he still hides the fact that he wants to be an actor in front of the other members.

You really not like to see how he is wasting his time, and his talent.

Slowly you help him find a better place to live and you help him to talk to the boss of the gang.

Who turns out to be Haejung.

Haejung really is not as bad as he seems, he understands Hyun´s dreams to get out of this kind of live.

He even supports Hyun to get out. He seems quite disappointed, that you choose Hyun over him, but he gets´s over it.

You help Hyun to find a full time job behind stage, so he can afford his own place to life.

 

When he finally has his first official performance you are there and cheer for him the loudest.

 

Even when you move away to Study and break up with Hyun, to support his dreams and you figured it is best for both of you.

You keep up with his success, and years later when you meet again it is like nothing changed and you fall in love all over with him.


End file.
